worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Loving Bliss a response Planalism yahoo.com
Write the text of your article here! A reply to the person whom shared this site with me. Great site by the way. Scott, Back in High School 1964 issue I was President elect of the Computer Explorer Post 305 sponsored by General Dynamics Sierra mesa branch, close/suburb of/to S.D., California. They put it to us this way, "Is it morally correct to create a computerized Human Being?". It was other than a question in regards to whether such could be accomplished, but more coming from the perspective of, "should we more actively move forward with such ambitions". Breaking such philosophically intrusive concepts on an unsuspecting generally "Bible toten' ", public was another whole consideration at that time. Paradigms are made of such stuff. Gotta start somewhere, sometime. At the same time I was also president elect of the Youth For Christ off Campus Club, and Vice president of the on campus Bible Club, and held a variety of positions in our church Youth Group, and even had put together our own 5 member Quartet that performed at various events in So. Calif. at religious conventions. Took violin, piano, and practiced the accordion to play in the mission fields with no electricity, or piano, or organ of Africa; Kenya in particular since very young. I other than took such a question lightly. Being of a strong and young Theistic bent, at the time, my thinking/logic went, "if Programmers could program a computer with a "soul", then they would have to know what a "soul" is". If programmers knew what and or proceeded in such a direction they would be stepping on Gods toes/territory/turf, and therein they would be approaching committing Blasphemy, in as much as only Deities were supposed to be endowed with such capacity to breath life into a human being, what ever that or either it is. Then of course such would a least be other than morally correct. With such logic in mind, then it of course would be most immoral. Once I changed persuasions over the years from exploring Theism to Atheism to Non-theism, and playing with programming in a variety of languages, as they evolved, and studying and playing with AI in particular, the ability to simulate the "soul", has become less and less a mystery to me, and basically I am convinced it is just a matter of time before we will be conversing with alternative "soul" enhanced AI entities/beings designed to fit an abundance of non-organic uses, as organic entities are unable to address. Time-space travel dangers being the least to be considered but definitely on the list. If someone else avoids doing such I will do it my self if I can live long enough and for a great variety of benefits to the organic cognitive community mind you, but keeping in mind the reason non-cognitive reality needs cognition to persist at a same time. Minor point, but a real one, if you want to get into that. In regard to simulating the soul it self, the first thing I ran into was the need for memory, and lots of it, both in the form of physical and or easily accessible compressed data logistics formats/compressed data. Second the need for exceedingly fast, and relatively efficient sub-conscious memory processing capacity coupled with algorithms that address information coming in and being stored in buffers, easily accessible by the same 5 senses, and or a 6th sense comprised of a mix of the same, then eventually that non-organic "soul", is going to ask the same basics as we do, "what the Hey???". As these combinations of injecting large quantities of information 24/7, screening that information into sub-memory/ques for processing real-time and or for future uses, analysis as we sleep, for starters, then actions based on that captured data/information begin coming to fruition, relative to the experiences that brought that information to the attention of the AI entity in question, in an ongoing access to information constantly, then you/we will experience the unfolding of a/the "non-organic soul", and based on the algorithms I've already been playing with, like I said, it is only a matter of time. The data compression algorithms I currently play with include using the same data/information ingestion systems/5 senses as are used during the data analysis, parcing, and accessing of information like when we are sleeping/dreaming and or awake. The literal ability then for us to accomplish cognition/awareness, consciousness, the "soul", really is other than all that mysterious and or incapable of being accomplished in a variety of non-organic form/s. As memory and lots of it become more easily/readily available, and supporting software algorithms designed to store information in logical and mathematically retrievable formats, nuclear and or even crystalline as compared to just hard wired organic and or inorganic states the combination of both should easily allow a "soul", to occur as naturally as we organic entities manifest the essence of a "soul", the OMmmm, the" who" of what we are in the whole of it all simultaneously. I was once asked to program algorithms for a computer to be able to play "chess" by a large corporation. It isn't that difficult to simulate 2D programs to accomplish such using simple Coordinate systems on an X, Y plane. Translating those same algorithms into a 3D environment,the X,Y,Z dimensions plus a little T/time thrown in and yes, it is a bit more complex, more memory and processing speeds to simulate real time a place, and you have a conscious entity, asking again the basic questions of, who. what, where, when. why and how am I/are we. The philosophical/religious/Theistic implications are huge. Love becomes more a case of making correct decisions in support of extending the longevity of cognition in and of itself, regardless of form, than simple hormonally driven naturally occurring sexual innuendos/love poems and or songs. Adrenalin highs are fun stuff, you can get the exact same feelings from speed pills, easily accessible on any corner in world of cognitive kind. Theistic summer hot camp tent meetings designed to stir/save the soul, and enslave the mind accomplish much the same. I am convinced also the communists learned the same from the theists and or visa verse, and have been enjoying the fruits of their labors the same as all the other drug cartels infesting the world of man kind. The root of much evil is money - insecurity based on other than knowing real answers to the who, what.where, when , and the why of it all. And it begs the real question, is that what our purpose is in the whole of it all? Wallowing in our overly active maturation of hormonal stimulation's. I think we covered that in many a SCI-FI book on the occasion, already, not to mention the various renditions of bibles in all of our collective and supposedly conflicting cultures. And yes I have answers for that bent on reality too. Probably similar to where you and this Non-theistic Group is coming from, from the get-go. That is part of what I think, and hope this is where you are going with such discourse. Really cool questions and proposed answers by the way. Lonnie Peace 2012